In control valve structures that have been used in the past, one of the major problems that has presented itself has been cavitation that results on the outlet port of a normal control valve due to the pressure drop through the valve. In the hydraulics of a normal valve there is liquid flowing to the valve which is under pressure and the valve, in effect, presents a throttling device in the flow stream. As the liquid passes through the valve structure, the head energy of the flowing mass is converted to kinetic energy and when this conversion takes place at high pressure dissipation, the static pressure of the liquid drops to a pressure less than the vapor pressure of the liquid and this causes cavitation and flashing of the liquid into a gaseous state which on collapse represents damage to the valve parts and the downstream piping, together with noise and vibrational effects which are well known to those skilled in the art. See, for example, Stiles, G. F., November 1961, "Cavitation in Control Valves", Instruments and Control Systems, Volume 34, No. 11. In the art there are several designs to achieve some control of cavitation. One of the forms that the prior art valves take is, for example, stepped cone valves, which present a frictional loss to the liquid stream as it passes therealong and further gives a multiple velocity change throughout the steps. Another form uses abraded apertures through a valve plug, such as shown in the Curran U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,087. Still other forms are multiple valve plugs rather than utilizing a single plug in a structure which, in effect, creates a plurality of restricting orifices and thus takes the pressure drop in a series of small steps. Still a further approach is to utilize fluid vortexes within a plurality of cascaded stages where the fluid is turned 90.degree. as it passes through from one stage to the next and spirals around the plug. In all of these prior art valves, considerable expense is required to produce them, and in some cases they do not control cavitation to a degree where it can be beneficial.